A Cosmic Fate
by Bunny-chan1
Summary: Rw/Sm crossover Sailor Cosmos is the last survivor of the attack from Chaos. She has an encounter with an old man who gives her a chance to get something back which she lost years ago. Read and Review Please!
1. Prologue

Author: Bunny-chan and Amanda Mouri  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com and Bdragongrrl@cs.com  
A Cosmic Fate  
Prologue  
1/21/01  
  
  
  
Ossu, minna-chan! A new crossover with Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon and Yoroiden Samurai  
Troopers. This takes place during the fight with Chaos in Sm, and after blank in YST.  
  
This fic will be co-written between me and Amanda Mouri, so email her sometime and  
tell her what you think of the fic.  
  
So, with that said, we don't own YST or Sm. We wish we did because then, we'd be  
going out Shin and Seiji. *Bunny-chan and Amanda drool...*  
  
Duo: Bunny-chan?  
B-c: O.o;; Duo-kun?! What are you doing here?  
Duo: I wanna introduce the fic...  
Amanda: You can't! You're not in it. Gomen, Duo-kun.   
Duo: *sniff* It's not fair...  
Amanda: *sigh* You can introduce the fic...  
Duo: Yay!  
B-c: ....on one condition, Duo-kun.  
Duo: Damn.  
Amanda: You can introduce the fic with Shin!  
Duo: That water-loving freak?!  
*Duo gets death glare from Amanda*  
Duo: Hai hai!  
*Shin comes out from somewhere and Amanda glomps him*  
Shin: Amanda? Um, could you stop that? *blushes profusely*  
Duo: Since Shin is having trouble with Amanda, I can introduce the fic all by myself! Hahaha!  
Enjoy the fic, minna! I might be able to make a cameo appearance, if I'm lucky! ^_^  
  
  
  
Sailor Cosmos stood on a blackened, charred hill. Her eyes watered as she looked down at  
the ruined city below her. Everything was dark and gloomy. Still, and quiet.  
  
She closed her eyes to the blood-red sky as a stale wind blew around her.  
  
"Gomen nasai, my friends. I couldn't save you, or this world." Her cape billowed   
around her as the wind picked up. "I wasn't strong enough. Before. Now. Still. Please   
forgive me, because I can't forgive myself."  
  
She opened her eyes, hoping that it was all a terrible dream. It wasn't a dream, it was  
in fact a gruesome, gory reality. Her eyes traveled to the city below her again. There were so  
many.  
  
Bodies. All dead and covered with their own blood. Some were mutilated beyond   
recognition. Even though it may have seemed bizarre, she wished that her friends' bodies were  
scattered around her. To see them without pain, even with a cold touch. She would give them  
all a proper burial, it if was possible.  
  
Chaos. It was defeated. Sealed away. But at what cost? Everyone on her planet was   
dead. Why couldn't Chaos kill her too?  
  
The Starlights. After retrieving Kakyuu-hime's Star Seed, she sent them to their planet,  
so they could rebuild it. Would she see them again? She didn't know.  
  
Her eyes became unfocused as she recalled the first time she lost someone dear to her   
heart.  
  
**Eight years ago...**  
  
"Bunny! Come back!" A boy around 8 years old called. His blonde hair covered one of   
his blue eyes.  
  
A girl with blonde hair wrapped in Odangos laughed as she ran. The boy began running   
after her, revenge written on his mind.  
  
Then, the sky turned red and a shadow fell upon the two children.  
  
A portal opened and a man wearing Monks' clothes floated down. In his left hand was a   
staff with rings in it.  
  
The boy and the girl backed up in fear.  
  
"Do not fear me children. I mean you no harm," He said in a calm voice. He raised his  
staff, pointing it towards the boy. "I require your services, young lad."  
  
The staff glowed and the boy began to float up towards the portal.  
  
"Bunny!!! Help me!!" He cried.  
  
"Iiiiiieeeeeeee!!! Come back!!!!!" Her blue eyes watered as she tried to jump to reach  
the boy's hand. "Iie!!!" She fell to the ground, crying.  
  
"Bunny!!!" The boy screamed before he disapeared into the portal.  
  
"Iie... oniisan. Seiji-oniisan..." Usagi cried. "Come back..."  
  
**Present time**  
  
Sailor Cosmos brought her hand to her eyes, wiping the tears away. She had lost so   
many loved ones.   
  
Suddenly, a ghostly silhouette appeared. One word escaped her mouth.  
  
"Haruka."  
  
'Ne, Koneko-chan. Why are you crying?' The apparition asked with a smile.  
  
"I'm all alone, Haruka. You've all left me. I have no one. Everyone is dead."  
  
'Odango! Stop crying! You're such a crybaby.' Another apparition said.  
  
"Rei-chan!?" Cosmos asked in surprise.  
  
'Of course, Usagi-chan!' Another voice said, 'We're all here.'  
  
Cosmos' eyes welled with tears at seeing her friends. Then a thought dawned on her.  
  
"Is Mamo-chan with you? Can I see him?" She asked, hopefully.  
  
'Mamoru didn't want to come. He says he caused you so much pain already, he wanted to   
spare you of more.' Ami said.  
  
"Oh, Mamo-chan. I'm alone. You've all died." Cosmos said, her knees were shaking.  
  
'Princess. We'll always be with you, in spirit.' Michiru said.  
  
'We must leave you now, Princess.' Setsuna said sadly.  
  
Cosmos looked at them frantically.  
  
'Sayonara, Usagi-chan.'   
  
'Take care, Usagi-chan.'  
  
'I love you, girl. Take care.'  
  
"Good-bye, Ami-chan, Mako-chan, Minako-chan." Cosmos said, sadly.  
  
'Ja ne, Odango!'  
  
"Ja, Rei-chan."  
  
'Take care, Koneko-chan.'  
  
'Do take care of yourself, Princess.'  
  
"I will. Goodbye, Haruka. Michiru."  
  
'Sayonara, Princess.'  
  
"Sayonara, Hotaru."  
  
'Goodbye, Princess. Take care.'  
  
"Thank you, Setsuna. I'll miss you all." Cosmos stated, her voice strained.  
  
The silhouettes vanished and Sailor Cosmos was again left in the cold, desolate world.  
  
"I can't stand this. My world is gone. Everything is gone. I failed to protect   
everyone I've ever loved."  
  
Sailor Cosmos produced a small jeweled dagger.   
  
"I wonder... How can I go about doing this?"  
  
"Do you wish to kill yourself, Princess Cosmos?" A voice asked.  
  
Sailor Cosmos looked up in surprise. She glared as she recognized the figure.  
  
"You! Have you not caused me enough pain and suffering?! You stole my family away from  
me! Are you here to mock me?"  
  
"No." The man stated sadly. "I am here to offer you a chance to get your family back."  
  
"What do you mean?" Sailor Cosmos asked.  
  
"I stole that boy from you because he was needed in another world. You have no more   
world to protect here."  
  
"I get to see Seiji-chan again?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"I agree, old man."  
  
The man nodded, "Please, I am called The Ancient." The Ancient gestured with his staff  
and Sailor Cosmos was thrown into a portal.  
  
  
  
Hey! A good cliffhanger? I hope so. The next part should be out soon. Hopefully.  
Please review! Ja! ~Bunny-chan and Amanda ^_^ 


	2. Chapter 1

Author: Bunny-chan and Amanda Mouri  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com and Bdragongrrl@cs.com  
A Cosmic Fate  
Chapter 1  
1/30/01  
  
  
  
Ossu! We're back again!! And you thought you were rid of us! Yoroiden Samurai  
Troopers and Bishoujo Senshi Sailormoon crossover.  
  
We don't own these two animes. Unfortunate, we know. Don't sue, we like our stuff right  
where it is.  
  
Enjoy the fic!  
  
Oh yeah...  
Shin Mouri: Cye Mouri  
Shuu Rei Faun: Kento Rei Faun  
Ryo Senada: Ryo Senada  
Seiji Date: Sage Date  
Touma Hashiba : Rowen Hashiba  
Jun Yamano: Yuli  
  
One more note, due to the fact that my knowlege in YST/ RW isn't too knowledgable, I'll   
be using Japanese names, but the attacks and transformations will be North American. Gomen for   
those of you who don't approve of mixing the two.  
  
  
  
The five former Samurai Troopers, protectors of the world, walked down the streets of the  
shopping distric of Toyama. They decided to break away from Mia and Jun due to the fact that   
she wanted to shop in the 'ladies store', and the five boys didn't want to be seen in there.  
  
"Do you think we should've left Jun there with her?" Shuu asked, "That kind of thing   
could scar a kid, you know!"  
  
"What exactly could scar Jun, Shuu-kun?" Shin asked.  
  
Shuu turned to him, "You know! Being in the store while she's buying her girly things!!"  
He said with a mock shiver.  
  
"You know what I think," Touma said, "You were scared to go in because you might lose  
your appetite."  
  
Ryo laughed, "I think that's one thing Shuu will never lose!"  
  
Shuu growled, "Guys....! That was cold."  
  
Suddenly they heard, "Minna! Matte!"  
  
Mia came running up to them, carrying two bags in each hand. Jun followed, carrying   
another two bags in each hand.  
  
The guys sweatdropped. She was only in the store for 15 minutes!  
  
"Mia... What did you get?" Ryo asked, slightly afraid of the answer.  
  
"Well, I got some shirts for myself. A shirt for Jun, and shirts for you guys too!"  
  
The guys backed up in fear. No offense to Mia, but they would like to buy their own   
clothes.  
  
"When are we going to go and play baseball?!" Jun asked, slightly whineing.  
  
Shin smiled down at Jun, "Now, if you want to."  
  
Yuli grinned, "Yeah!!"  
  
The group turned and started their trek to the park. Their first time together in a   
month. Since their battles with The Nether Realm had ceased, they began living their normal   
lives again. Or, at least how normal they had been before they had to fight Talpa.  
  
Once at the park, they got out gloves and a ball and started playing catch. Just when   
they were enjoying themselves so much, the sky darkened.  
  
The Ancient appeared, coming out of a portal.  
  
The group was in shock. Wasn't the Ancient dead? Anubis had taken his place, right?  
  
"Ne, aren't you supposed to be dead?" Shuu asked.  
  
Touma sighed and muttered, "A nice way of putting it bluntly, Shuu..."  
  
"I am dead, Samurai. But my soul materialized for one purpose. Once my purpose is   
fulfilled, I will leave again."  
  
"And, what is this purpose?" Ryo asked.  
  
The Ancient turned towards Seiji. "Do you remember where I brought you from when you  
were a little boy?"  
  
Seiji frowned. Of course he remembered. How could he forget? The Ancient tore him  
away from his family, his sister. "Yes, I remember."  
  
"Your home has been destroyed. A great evil came, everyone is dead there. Except for  
one person. The sole survivor. A lone Star." He said, cryptic as per usual.  
  
Shuu stared at Seiji, "Your home?"  
  
Seiji lowered his head, "I'm from another demension. The Ancient brought me here so I   
could join you guys and defeat Talpa."  
  
Touma put his finger to his chin, "Another demension, huh?"  
  
Ryo put his hand on Seiji's shoulder, "I'm sorry about your home being detroyed."  
  
"I am too."  
  
"Ahem! I'll bring the survivor through." The Ancient waved his staff and a figure   
dropped out of the portal, landing none to lightly on her bum.  
  
"Itai!! Couldn't you have made it a softer landing, old man?! I think you enjoy making   
me suffer!" The girl got up from the ground, brushing off her fuku. She was totally oblivious   
to the stares she was recieving from some of the males. She turned her attention to the Ancient.  
"You know, first you make me suffer at a young age, then you reappear expecting me to be all   
happy to see you-"  
  
"Princess Cosmos, please!" He tried to hush the girl.  
  
"If this is some sort of Cosmic joke, I fail to see the humor in it!" She said, clearly  
annoyed.  
  
Seiji looked at the girl in confusion. She looked so familiar. She could've been his  
sister if her hair was blonde, but this girl's hair was silver.  
  
"Sailor Cosmos, would you like to see him or not? I can take you back to your planet and  
let you kill yourself like you wanted to before I came."  
  
Sailor Cosmos looked to the ground, finding it extremely interesting. "I want to see   
him, but don't think you did me a favor back there."  
  
"Of course not." The Ancient turned to Seiji, "Step forward, lad."  
  
Seiji stepped forward, unsure of what his role in this was.  
  
The girl noticed him and she stared in shock. 'Seiji-chan?'  
  
"Forgive me for separating you two. I hope meeting again after these years will make up  
for it."  
  
Seiji gulped, 'Can it be her? Imouto...?' Seiji took a chance, "Usagi?"  
  
The girl's eyes filled with tears, "Seiji-chan."  
  
Seiji walked forward and enveloped her in a hug. Usagi cried into his chest thinking,   
'My family.'  
  
"Seiji-chan? Who is this chick?" Shuu asked.  
  
"Shuu!!" Shin yelled, surprised.  
  
"Forgive me, Princess Cosmos. My mission has been fulfilled. Sayonara." The Ancient  
said, beginning to disapear.  
  
Sailor Cosmos looked up, "I forgive you, Sayonara."  
  
"Sayonara, Ancient. Arigato!" Seiji said, along with his sister.  
  
Seiji turned to her, "What happened to your hair, Bunny?"  
  
Cosmos figeted, "It kinda turned that way..."  
  
"Also, what in god's name are you wearing? Want to give everyone a nice peep show?"  
  
"Don't you start with me!" She yelled.  
  
Shuu tapped Ryo on the shoulder, "What's up with them? Seiji's acting like her father or  
something..."  
  
Ryo shrugged.  
  
Touma sighed, he was getting really tired of seeing the two bickering like little   
children. "Hey! If you don't mind, I think we'd like to know what's going on!"  
  
Seiji mumbled a 'Gomen.' and Cosmos stuck her tongue out.  
  
"Minna, this is my sister, Usagi." Seiji said.  
  
Everyone stared. Sister?  
  
"Not only a sister, but a twin at that!" The girl added, extremely proud of herself.  
  
"Twins?! That's scary." Shuu said.  
  
"Again, my question. What are you wearing?" Seiji asked.  
  
"I'm Sailor Cosmos. I'm the defender of the entire galaxy." She said quietly, knowing  
full well how she got that title. Her friends' Star Seeds were now hers. Fueling her power.  
  
Everyone raised an eyebrow. Defender of the galaxy?   
  
"What happened at home...?" Seiji asked hesitantly.  
  
"Chaos came." She said, a far away look in her eyes. "It destroyed everything. It   
killed all of my friends and left our home as a barren wasteland. Nothing survived, except for  
me. Why didn't Chaos kill me too? Why?" The girl was shaking, tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
Seiji held her, "It's ok, Bunny. It's ok. You should detransform, people might get  
suspicious seeing you dressed up like that."  
  
She nodded and touched the broach on her chest. Lights engulfed her, taking away her  
transformation. There stood a girl with her blonde-silver hair in Odangos. She was wearing a   
school uniform which consisted of a blue skirt and a white shirt with a blue bow on it. The   
wierd thing was she was shorter.  
  
"Hey, weren't you taller? Before, or something?" Shin asked.  
  
Usagi blushed, "The heels do it."  
  
Ryo looked at her, 'Beautiful...'  
  
"The old guy told me on the way here, that you left so you could protect this world. If  
I had known then, I wouldn't have been so mad at him." She said.  
  
"You shouldn't call him and old man, Bunny. He was a protector of this world before he  
died." Seiji reprimanded.   
  
"Hai, hai." She said in response.  
  
Mia stepped forward, "Well, Usagi-san. You're welcome to stay with us. Watashi wa Koiji  
Mia desu."  
  
A dark haired boy stepped forward, "Senada Ryo."  
  
A blue-haired boy said, "Hashiba Touma."  
  
Another boy, "Mouri Shin."  
  
Then the last boy said, "Rei Faun Shuu."  
  
A little boy jumped up and down, begging for attention, "Hey! My name's Jun!"  
  
Usagi smiled and bowed in respect, "Watashi wa Tsukino Usagi."  
  
"Well, let's get you situated, Usagi-san. Then maybe you can tell us what you fought in   
your world?" Mia said.  
  
Usagi nodded, "Hai."  
  
*********************  
  
"There it is. Planet Earth. I've waited a very long time for you. Will you be in my   
grasp? Heh heh, I certainly hope so."   
  
Evil laughter erupted throughout the darkness. A figure floated in the abyss. His   
purple hair was the only thing visable.  
  
*********************  
  
"So, Bunny, how did you become a fighter?" Seiji asked.  
  
"When I was 14 a cat named Luna came and gave me a transformation locket." Usagi said,   
nonchalantly.  
  
Everyone stared at her with sweatdrops on the back of their heads.  
  
"No, really?" Touma asked.  
  
Usagi looked Touma in the eye and said. "Really. Luna-chan came and told me I was   
destined to fight, she gave me a locket to transform and fight bad dudes."  
  
They all sat in the living room, comfortable so they could hear her story. That was not  
how they imagined she would begin.  
  
"I suppose I should begin at the very beginning?" Heads nodded and affirmative. "Ok,   
it's a long story, so sit tight. One thousand years ago, the moon was home to a great   
civilizatio-"  
  
"Wait a second!" Touma said, putting his hand up for emphasis. "The moon? Are you   
sure about that?"  
  
"Hai..." Usagi said with her teeth clenched in exasperation.  
  
"But there's little or no atmosphere on the moon! How can you have a civilization? And  
at one thousand years ago? There was no sort of technology at that ti-"  
  
"Could we please get on with the story? No interuptions?" Usagi asked, trying to remain  
as calm as possible.  
  
Touma nodded and allowed her to continue.  
  
"So, along with this kingdom on the moon, there were other kingdoms on the other planets  
in the solar system. All of the planets were joined in the Silver Alliance, in which the Moon  
ruled over. Queen Serenity ruled fairly over her kingdom and the Silver Alliance. She taught   
daughter, Princess Serenity, to do the same when she would take the throne. The Princess's court  
consisted of the princesses of the inner planets. Everything was peaceful until an evil witch   
Queen came and destroyed everything.   
  
"The Kingdom was destroyed and all of the people except for Queen Serenity. The Princess  
had commited suicide after learning her love was killed by the evil queen. So, Queen Serenity  
used the power of her holy crystal, The Ginzuishou, to seal the evil queen and sent the souls of   
her people to the future on earth so that they could live normal lives.  
  
"The Princess and her court were reborn one thousand years later with no memories of   
their previous exsistance." Usagi looked around at everyone's faces. Some were compelled, and  
others were disbelieving.  
  
She continued with a sigh, "Soon, the Evil Queen escaped her prison and attacked the   
earth. The princesses were awakened their powers and could again transform into Sailor Senshi  
to protect thier world and Princess. They fought the evil queen, all of them dieing once again.  
But the Ginzuishou granted the Lunarian Princess's wish and resurected them with no memories of  
their great battle.  
  
"Later on, they were met with new enemies. The Black Moon Family, The Death Busters,  
The Dead-Moon Circus, and finally, Sailor Galaxia and Chaos."  
  
Usagi described each of their enemies, careful not to disclose her identity and role in  
the battles. For some reason, she didn't want to tell all of it just now.  
  
When she came to Chaos, he eyes welled up with tears, "Chaos, the sum of all evil and  
hatred throughout the universe inhabited the body of Sailor Galaxaia. Chaos was obsessed with   
finding True Star Seeds. Star Seeds are a person's life, their soul. Once your Seed is taken,  
you either die or turn into a phage. A phage is a monster who has no will and only obeys their  
masters will. An empty shell.  
  
"During the battle, the Sailor Senshi's Star Seeds were taken and they were all killed.  
The Sailor Starlights fought along side of the Lunarian Princess. But Serenity wasn't strong   
enough to destroy Chaos. She prayed for help. The Star Seeds of her friends floated towards   
her and melded with her Ginzuishou. The Princess now had a new transformation and was strong  
enough to defeat Chaos. And she did.  
  
"After the blood-bath of the battle, the Princess sent the Starlights home to rebuild   
their planet. Then-"  
  
"Gomen, Bunny. But I don't understand. You talk about all of these people, and yet,   
how are you connected?" Seiji asked.  
  
"I'm getting to it right now," She said patiently. They had been sitting there for   
about three hours, listening to her babble. It was ok for them to be a little anxious.  
  
"Then, Serenity stood on a hill, over looking the damaged city. She said a final   
'Good-bye' to her friends. Then a portal opened up, and an old man came and offered her a   
chance to see someone who had been taken from her when she was eight years old. She accepted  
and the old man sent her flying through the portal."  
  
A look of sheer recognition passed Seiji's face. "You're the Lunarian Princess?!" He  
exclaimed in shock.  
  
"Yeah..." Usagi said, tired from her lengthy explaination.  
  
"Wow!" Shuu said. He got up from the couch and stretched his bones. Ryo got up from  
his seat and went into the kitchen.  
  
He reflected on the story that was just told to him and his friends. 'People died in   
their world. I'm glad we've been able to save ours.'  
  
Seiji, who had been sitting next to Usagi wrapped an arm around her small, tired frame.  
  
"That's quite a story," Mia said. "To lose all of your friends in a battle."  
  
Everyone looked over when they heard a small snoring noise. Usagi had passed out on the  
couch. Totally exhausted.  
  
"Poor thing," Mia said, quietly.  
  
Seiji picked her up, cradling her gently in his arms. "Where should we put her?"  
  
"I have an extra room. Follow me. You can stay the night if you want, Seiji-kun." Mia   
offered.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds fine." Seiji answered.  
  
He brought her into the room indicated by Mia and placed her on the bed. He took a   
blanket and covered her, then quietly exited the room.  
  
Ryo was outside the door waiting for him. "Hey, she ok?"  
  
"Yeah, she fell asleep." Seiji sighed and leaned against the wall, "You know, five hours  
ago, I never would've thought I'd see my sister again, but here she is. I missed her all of   
those years. I still can't believe it. She's lost so many..."  
  
"You know what I think? She'll be needing you alot now. As someone to rely on in this  
new world."  
  
"Yeah, you're ri-" Seiji was interupted by a loud bang and a strangled scream from   
downstairs. The two boys ran down quickly towards the sound.  
  
  
  
Hey! Not much of a cliffhanger, in our standards anyhow. Hope you like it so far.   
Please don't forget to review! ~Bunny-chan and Amanda ^_^  
  
  
*Bunny-chan and Amanda sit on a couch, relaxing after writing their latest chapter*  
B-c: You know, it's been kinda quiet... I wonder what the guys are up to?  
Amanda: If we know them, it can't be any good.  
*A black and brown blur runs into the room and latches on to an unsuspecting Bunny-chan*  
B-c: Gah!! What the hell?!?!  
Duo: Bunny! You gotta help me!  
Amanda: Duo? What are you doing here?  
Duo: I kinda pissed off Fire-Boy.  
B-c and Amanda: Fire-Boy?  
Ryo: *drenched with water* Get back here you crossdresser!! You put out my Flare Up Now   
attack!!  
Duo: I didn't mean it! I thought you were Wu-chan! You both... have... black hair, and...   
uh, yeah.  
B-c: Uh... Duo?  
Duo: Yeah?  
Amanda: Run.  
Duo: No problems there! *runs off with Ryo chasing him*  
Amanda: Please review...  
B-c: And pray for Duo while you're at it. 


	3. Chapter 2

Author: Bunny-chan and Amanda Mouri  
Email: Bunny_chan85@hotmail.com Cyesangelbaby@aol.com  
A Cosmic Fate  
Chapter 2  
3/8/01  
  
  
Hi! Bunny-chan and Amanda here! We're back for another chapter of A Cosmic Fate!  
  
Okay... Bunny-chan made a mistake. Mia's name is supposed to be Nastui, not Mia.   
Nastui's nickname is Nasty. Yeah, yeah, it seems funny. But that's what they call her....   
blame it on the people who created Yoroiden Samurai Troopers.  
  
*Bunny-chan and Amanda stand in front of a Judge.*  
Judge: Well?  
B-c: Well what? We've got a chapter to write!  
Amanda: Yeah. What are we doing here, by the way?  
Judge: We have to make sure you understand that Yoroiden Samurai Troopers and Bishoujo Senshi   
Sailor Moon don't belong to you.  
B-c: Ok... I have one question. Who are you? You look oddly familiar...  
Judge: Well... *Takes off wig and robes*   
Amanda: Ack! Duo?! What are you doing?  
Duo: Since I lost my job in commentary in Bunny-chan's GW/SM fic, I decided to get a job here!  
B-c: That's fine. But now we have to disclaim Gundam Wing, you idiot! I was hoping to get   
away with it so you could commentary all of my fics, but noooo. You had to ruin it!  
Duo: Really? *eyes shining* I was going to commentary all of your fics?  
Amanda: Yup. She told me about it the other day. I thought it was really nice of her.  
Duo: Okay. Bunny-chan and Amanda don't own Yoroiden Samurai Troopers, Bishoujo Senshi   
Sailormoon, or Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing. They do own however, any made up characters.   
B-c: Suck-up...  
Duo: The Best there is! ^_^  
  
  
  
  
Ryo and Seiji ran downstairs towards the noise.  
  
Ryo opened the door to the kitchen and looked inside. He instantly relaxed.  
  
"Shuu... What are you doing?" He asked exasperated. Shuu was sprawled on the floor,   
a few cans lay near him. He looked up sheepishly at Ryo.  
  
"Er... I tripped?" He said, a small blush of embaressment creeping up onto his cheeks.  
  
Seiji laughed lightly at the scene. "Only you could do that. Here, let me help you   
up." He walked over and helped Shuu up off of the kitchen floor.  
  
Shuu rubbed the back of his neck. "Thanks. Hey, Seiji-kun? Where's your sister?"  
  
"She fell asleep. Nasty's letting her stay in a guest bedroom." He answered.  
  
Shuu nodded. "I like your sister. She seems nice."  
  
Seiji smiled, "Yeah, she is. At least from what I remember of her. And if memory   
serves me correctly, she's got a big appetite."  
  
"Who's got a big appetite?" Touma asked, walking through the door.  
  
"Seiji's sister." Shuu answered.  
  
"Oh," Touma said, "But I don't think anyone could rival Shuu's appetite."  
  
Shuu glared while Ryo, Touma, and Seiji laughed. "Guys... You'll get yours one day!"  
  
Shin walked into the kitchen and noticed the guys laughing at Shuu's expense. He   
tsked. "You guys shouldn't make fun of Shuu all the time."  
  
"Yeah, you're right, Shin-kun. I'm going to get home. You guys coming?" Ryo asked.  
  
Since they had finished fighting the Dynasty, Ryo, Touma, and Seiji had gotten an   
apartment together in the heart of Toyama. Shin and Shuu had also decided to move in together,   
coincidentily in the same apartment building as the others. Another coincidence was that they   
lived a floor below them. (*Authors shrug* Go figure)  
  
Seiji shook his head, "No, Nasty's letting me stay tonight because of Usagi. So, I'll   
see you guys tomorrow."  
  
Ryo nodded, "Alright. See you tomorrow." He said, leaving towards the door.  
  
Seiji watched as they left and leaned against a wall in the kitchen. He sighed. He   
didn't know why he was being so melancoly, but he knew part of it was because of his sister's   
story.  
  
**********************  
  
A man sat on his dark throne. He had dark purple hair, and dark, stormy blue eyes. He   
was looking at a screen. The screen was flipping between pictures of diferent people of the   
planet Earth.  
  
A door opened and a man stepped through. "Sir?"  
  
The man sitting in the chair growled at being interupted. "What do you want?"  
  
"Our censors picked up on an unusual burst of energy at 13:00 Hours in the Northwestern   
region of the planet."  
  
"Oh?" He asked, semi-interested.  
  
"Yes, sir. We tried to pinpoint its location, but the energy diapeared before we could   
track it. We're conducting a more thruough search now."  
  
"Thank you for telling me. You may go now." He said waving him off.  
  
"Yes, Kazehiro-sama"  
  
Kazehiro began flipping through pictures again until he landed on one of a boy about 16   
years old, blonde hair and blue eyes.  
  
"Hmmm... Date Seiji. Age 16. No known relatives. Current residence, 1515 Sakura Road   
Apt #3B. Lives with Senada Ryo and Hashiba Touma..." He trailed off, deep in thought. 'Where   
have I heard those names before?'   
  
He shook his head. "Never mind that now. I must prepare for my invasion."  
  
*******************  
  
Usagi lazily opened her eyes and asessed her suroundings.   
  
"Where am I?" She looked around, then her eyes widened as realization dawned on her.   
"That's right, I'm with Oniisan now."  
  
She glanced at a clock that was on the wall and her eyes nearly popped out of her skull.   
"Six-thirty?!" She practically screamed. 'Thanks alot, Rei-chan!'  
  
She shook her head in annoyance and got out of bed. She was about to leave the room   
when she noticed her wrinkled clothes.  
  
Usagi closed her eyes and her school uniform melted and formed a white shirt, blue   
draw-string shorts, and white tennis shoes. Her silver-blonde hair was looped around her   
Odangos, making it so the long tresses wouldn't trip her for the task she yearning to preform.   
She nodded in approval and headed out of the room.  
  
When she was downstairs, she stopped to think. "I feel like running, but I don't want   
to worry Oniisan.... But it's only 6:30, so it should be alright. I'l be back soon."  
  
Then Usagi unlocked the front door and left.  
  
She walked down the road, memorizing every street name and landmark so as to not get   
lost. Finally she found the park in which she had met he brother in and decided to run there.   
First she started out jogging, but soon ran full out, just wanting to be the wind.  
  
********************  
  
Kazehiro walked into the main operations room.   
  
"How is the search going?" He asked.  
  
"We haven't yet found the sourse of the energy. We're now scanning over the area they   
call Japan. We hope to ge-" The man was cut off as some alrams and lights went off.  
  
"Energy signature pinpointed at location 5412675! Tracking!"  
  
"The energy is moving! Masaka!" Another man said.  
  
"Find the energy!" Kazehiro growled, impatiently.  
  
"We're trying, sir! But the energy signature is moving too quickly for our scanners!   
We can't get a steady lock on it!  
  
Kazehiro growled again as he pushed himself through his own incapable men. He pushed   
some buttons on the machines, hoping to get a lock on the energy signature.  
  
********************  
  
Usagi ran in the park.  
  
'I feel... I feel as if someone is watching me.' She smirked as she ran. 'So, you want   
to race? I'll give you a race!'  
  
Usagi sped up, going faster than ever before. The wind blew through her hair as she   
sprinted through the park.  
  
*********************  
  
"Masaka! The energy signature has sped up!"  
  
Kazehiro punched more buttons on the machines until a picture finally came up on   
screen. It showed a girl with silver-blonde hair running with all of her will in the park.  
  
The first man stared in shock. "Energy locked. The owner of that powerful energy was   
a girl? Inconceivable!"  
  
Kazehiro looked on in mute facsination. 'She's beautiful... but who is she? I've never   
seen her picture in my files. A wonderous find.'  
  
*******************  
  
Usagi rounded the corner that would take her back to Nastui's house. She still ran with   
all of her heart. Not wanting to stop. An urge pulled at her. Just like it did when she was   
up at 6:30. It was something she inherited from her senshi. Some of their well-known traits.   
One of Rei's being she always got up early to tend to her temple chores. Haruka's was running   
and being as fast as the wind. Soon, other traits would show through. She just had to wait to   
find out what they were.  
  
Usagi ran up to the house. She slowed down. Something told her she was in for an   
earfull. Why you ask? Because Seiji was standing in the front doorway, and he looked mighty   
pissed about something.  
  
******************  
  
Kazehiro stared at the picture of the girl. They had taken a still frame and he was   
examining it in his private quarters.  
  
'Who are you...? Such beauty you posses. Why can't I find anything about you in my   
file database? Such a mystery.'  
  
Earlier they had lost her energy signature, and all they had left was her picture and   
the location in which they had found her.  
  
'You'll show up again. You must show up... I can't get your image out of my head.'  
  
******************  
  
"Heh heh, Ohayo, Seiji. Did you have a nice sleep?" Usagi asked nervously, backing up   
slightly from her advancing brother.  
  
Seiji glared. "Where were you?"  
  
"I felt like running. It was 6:30 when I left, I thought I'd be back soon enough so you   
wouldn't worry. I'm sorry." She said, examining her fingernails in shame.  
  
Seiji's expression softened. "It's ok, I guess. But please leave a note next time? I   
was really worried. I called the guys over."  
  
"You did? I didn't think you would be that worried... What time is it now?" She   
asked, slightly confused.  
  
"When I checked inside, it was 10 minutes to nine o'clock."  
  
"What?!" Usagi asked, raising her eyebrows. Seiji nodded and affirmative. "Wow, I   
guess I lost track of time..."  
  
"Uh huh," Seiji said, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "Are you hungry? Nasty can   
cook something for you, if you like."  
  
"That's be great!" She said excitedly, as the two walked inside the mansion.  
  
****************  
  
Kazehiro walked out into the main control room.  
  
"Men, prepare one of our phages. We're going to send it out to scout the area and   
search for the crystals on this planet."  
  
"Aye, Sir!"   
  
  
  
Okay.... Kazehiro, the totally evil dude that might not be as evil as you might think.   
Plot does some thickening. Please review. It helps us write chapters quicker. Ja!   
~Bunny-chan and Amanda. 


End file.
